Aerials
by Timmesque
Summary: FUTURE FIC AU - The Cyclonian Empire has fallen and all that is left for Aerrow and the Dark Ace to do is to pick up the pieces they lost along the way... -SLASH DAxA MCxP FxJ- -Chapter Three: If you cannot trust, you cannot move forward
1. Soaring

**Aerials I - Soaring**

**By Timberwolf220**

-It's nothing but time and a face that you lose-  
-I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose-  
-I'll write you a postcard-  
-I'll send you the news-  
-From a house down the road from real love...-

—"Your Ex-Lover Is Dead" by Stars

-Oh I am what I am-  
-I do what I want-  
-But I can't hide-  
-And I won't go-  
-I won't sleep-  
-I can't breathe-  
-Until you're resting here with me-

—"Here With Me" by Dido

It had been two months, ten days and seventy-two minutes. Meticulously, he drew up the wall, etching his time in the cold stone. He wasn't sure what exactly he was counting for. Most likely, he was waiting to be executed. But by that assumption, he should have been executed ages ago. He was the Dark Ace. He had single-handedly destroyed more Sky Knights than any man alive. In fact, he was the only man who ever destroyed a Sky Knight, period. They have more resilience than cockroaches and their high and noble ideals make them difficult to bribe with worldly pleasures.

He had hated all of them.

But the waiting bothered him more. There was the uneasiness of a cruel sentence imposed on him, but really, he was mentally prepared for whatever they threw at him. He was the Dark Ace, loyal only to the Master. He was captured, but he never made it easy for them to put up with him. He allowed himself a private smirk in the dark.

The meals were slipped through a metal grate. He was given very little, but he never ate much before. He had a strict diet to keep his body light and limber for battle. It was akin to the diet the Sky Knights follow (though the diet, he noticed, tended to optional. Most of them gave up once they established themselves in the Terra, a sign of bad work ethics and their own undoing in the end). Aerrow of the Storm Hawks seemed to have followed the diet. He paused and shut his mind. He'd rather not think of the Storm Hawks.

There was a knock on his door before it opened. He flinched from the glare of their Sol crystals and stood up straight. They said nothing, but put on his chains and dragged him away from his cell. As they walked down the corridor, he noticed that there was a hushed murmur surrounding him. He decided to play the part of the vicious criminal and bared his teeth evilly at any who dared to look his way. The murmurs ceased almost immediately. Dark Ace smirked. He always did enjoy a good frightening.

He saw the hall open up before him. He was tempted to say something about the gaudy look of the court (Cyclonis would have kept stark and to the bare minimum), but he bit his tongue to keep his snark in check. The council was just as he remembered them, a doddering bunch of fools who kept themselves hidden in Atmosia.

They were talking to themselves when he entered, but they stopped when they noticed his gaze. The main chairman adjusted his glasses and shuffled the papers on his desk. The Dark Ace stood still as if patiently waiting for the inevitable hammer stroke.

"Dark Ace, you have been summoned to this council to answer for your crimes against Atmos," the Dark Ace rolled his eyes, "and the deaths of several Sky Knight Squadrons. Any words you'd like to say in your defence?"

_They're not being serious, _the Dark Ace thought, _because that would be stupid, even for them. _

He simply shook his head. There was no point saying anything.

The council began murmuring to each other again. The main chairman sighed and cleaned his glasses, "Then we're assigning you to a Sky Knight. You must perform any duty he or she asks you to fulfil. You will wear a Bonding crystal so that you cannot in any way or form harm your Sky Knight. Are these terms clear?"

_They're all mad,_ he thought to himself, any appropriate response driven out of his head by their insane terms.

The council took his silence as consent. The main chairman refixed his glasses onto his nose, "From now on, you work for the good of Atmos and your Sky Knight."

"You're all mad," the Dark Ace said finally, finding his voice back, "What kind of Sky Knight would take me?! I killed Sky Knights!"

"That would be me," a voice called out from the back of the room. The Dark Ace spun around in rage.

Aerrow stood there, his arms crossed, his back leaning against the doorway. He looked as he always did; cocky, spry and annoying as hell. The Dark Ace had to restrain the urge to go over to his side and strangle him.

"You must be out of your mind too Aerrow, if you agreed to this," the Dark Ace sneered.

Aerrow cocked an eyebrow at him, "Probably. Too bad for you, huh?"

The Dark Ace suddenly wished that they had just picked execution.

* * *

"_Are you arguing my decision?" her voice is dangerously quiet like a snake, "Are you?"_

_It takes him a moment to regain his composure, "Of course not, Master."_

_She eyes him for a moment. There was tinged dismissal in her eyes, so he bowed and walked out. _

_He pauses at the doorway to glance at the new arrival. She doesn't flinch under his wandering gaze, her eyes fixated to the centre of the room. He leaves, his boots clanking heavily on the metal gauzed floor. He pauses again once he's left the room, his thoughts catching up to him like a whirlpool. He shakes his head and walks onwards. _

_He regrets such a simple action._

* * *

Terra Gale. The factories that the Cyclonians had opened before were all but abandoned and the peace-loving farmers of Terra Gale had once again returned to their crops and repopulated the place. It's still a ragged Terra, dominated by sharp winds and tempestuous clouds, but it was improving.

It was here that Aerrow had chosen a home, close to Dove and Ren's house. From his little corner of the Terra, there was a cliff that led to the Wastelands. Often in the nights, he could hear the bellowing of the monsters that lay below. He'd learn to tune them out after a while (a lot like tuning out Piper and Finn's arguing). He'd grown to love this place, this teetering piece of land he owned just above the abyss.

That didn't necessarily mean that others appreciated it as well.

"What a dump," the Dark Ace said, yawning, "I expected the great Aerrow of the Storm Hawks to have his own penthouse back in Atmosia. What's the matter? Got cold feet from all the fame?"

Aerrow bristled. Even after all this time, the Dark Ace's voice still made him want to draw his daggers and attack. He inhaled sharply and said brightly, "Didn't like the weather out there."

The Dark Ace gave him a disbelieving look and Aerrow's hands itched for his daggers. The man set him on edge and honestly he was sorely tempted to head back to Atmosia and _begged _the Council to change their decree. He groaned and took out the dishes for supper. He glanced back at the Dark Ace who had nicely settled himself on his couch and put his feet on his coffee table.

_Okay, stay cool Aerrow._

…_Who am I kidding_ "Dark Ace! Mind coming here and helping me set the table?"

"I'm the Dark Ace. I _don't _set tables."

"You do now," Aerrow gritted out, "Or I'll activate that Bonding Crystal."

The Dark Ace scowled and slowly got up. He grudgingly took the plates from Aerrow's hands and began placing them on the table. Aerrow watched in slight amusement at the utter disgust on the Dark Ace's face. Maybe this whole deal wasn't so bad.

"I've finished setting the table," the Dark Ace muttered darkly, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," and Aerrow's grin was positively evil, "Get those candles would you?"

The Dark Ace groaned in embarrassment.

* * *

_It was some point after that point beyond that point. Piper had always been meticulous with their logs, but now, at this point, a core of what they were, had gone missing. They no longer felt like brave soldiers, trooping into battle with their gloves on. _

_They had stepped past that point. He remembered her tracing the spine of the book with a finger, her expression a deep melancholy he had no cure for. She did that for hours, re-reading the pages as if she missed some vital clue. _

_She never did find anything. Aerrow still kept that book in his house. It remains untouched, the spine broken in so many places that he lost count. _

_Piper would have been angry with him if she knew. She never did find out._

* * *

"Harrier," Aerrow said, his eyes narrowing, "How nice of you to drop into Terra Gale so _unexpectedly."_

The Dark Ace watched the drama from behind the kitchen. So far, his days with Aerrow had been pretty monotonous. He couldn't leave the house, so he flitted in and out of rooms like a shadow. Aerrow hadn't made any comments about what should happen to him. The boy had been oddly sombre, highly unusual for the knight he had fought before.

"I heard you took him in," Harrier spat out, "Tell me why Aerrow."

"Of course," Aerrow said, stepping back, "Come in."

And just as Harrier stepped into the doorway, Aerrow slammed the door. Aerrow paused to listen to the string of colourful swearwords Harrier unleashed and grinned. After a few minutes, Harrier stomped away in rage and Aerrow whistled to himself.

"That wasn't very nice of you," the Dark Ace commented offhandedly.

"I'm not a very nice person anymore," Aerrow replied, "Besides, he kinda deserved that."

"Did he now?" said the Dark Ace, "Do tell."

Aerrow shot him a reproving glance, "I don't think so," but he paused, "But set an extra place for dinner just in case."

* * *

_She walked like she owned the world. In a way, she did. They were never too far apart from each other, hands trailing over each other shoulders like satin touches. He abhorred her and she knew it. But he said nothing and neither did she. To be fair, a lot of their victories came from her brilliant skills. _

_But she was once on the other side. And the Dark Ace understood betrayal, if nothing else. _

_He had been right too. Another thing to his list of regrets_

* * *

It was late evening when Harrier returned. He looked petulant and his face was red. The Dark Ace noted the small bandage on his nose and snickered to himself. Harrier threw him a poisonous glare and stuck up his nose at him. The Dark Ace covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing harder. Aerrow sighed.

"I apologize for today Harrier," Aerrow said innocently, "That door handle has been acting up lately."

Harrier gives him a nod, but the look on his face said that his explanation didn't appease him. The Dark Ace dutifully set the table as usual and slinked back into the kitchen until his eyes were nothing but small pinpricks in the dark.

"Why is he here and not facing the execution block?" Harrier lowered his voice, but not soft enough. The Dark Ace had more experience in subterfuge than anyone else in the world (barring of course, Starling of the Interceptors), "He should be dead!"

Aerrow pursed his lips tightly, "Is that all you came here to ask?"

"Aerrow, explain to me why this man is alive. Why _you _of all people are letting him live."

"That's easy," Aerrow said casually, "Remember the Code?"

"Of course I remember the—,"

"Then you would know that there's no honour in killing an enemy when he's down, right?"

"That _man—_,"

"That man has done his own evils. And I have done mine. Would you send me to the execution block as well?" Aerrow's eyes were bright and deadly, similar to the blades he used to wield, "Well, Harrier?"

Harrier frowned and lowered his head, "I concede. His fate in your hands."

Aerrow's body relaxed, "Thank you Harrier."

Harrier got up and headed towards the door. He slipped his riding gloves on and glanced back at Aerrow, "Those evils you did saved us all. Remember that."

Aerrow looked away, idly scratching his arm in shame. Harrier aimed a parting glare at the Dark Ace and left.

He slammed the door.

* * *

_He always considered himself observant and occasionally clear-minded. He was reckless too and he didn't forget that either. He knew himself well and he prided himself on that fact. _

_Learning about others was important too and he realized that too late. He wondered if there were signs he didn't spot, words he said that wrought this pain upon them. Sometimes, he thought he found an answer, a chink in the past. _

_But it always seemed so fake that it escaped him before he even knew what it was._

* * *

The Dark Ace stared. Right in front of him laid a chess set with bronze and silver pieces neatly placed in their correct positions. He gave Aerrow a disbelieving look, "Chess?"

"Yeah," and Aerrow twirled the queen piece in his hands, "You _do _know how to play right?"

He arched a delicate eyebrow in response and Aerrow grinned, "Okay then! Silver plays first and you know how it goes."

"_Checkmate."_

* * *

"_You're really good at this game," Cyclonis commented. _

"_It's important to me. And it should be to you too. Take it more seriously," he said, his eyes focused on the board. _

"_Yes, strategy is important," she mused, pressing her lips together, "but so is power."_

_He nods as she moves her castle forward. She furrows her brow in concentration as the figures move across the board. He takes the moment to observe her. Unkempt hair falls over her face, obscuring her view of the board, but she takes no notice. Already the tell-tale signs of her inheritance began to fill her face in the form of dark circles around her eyes. He turns his eyes away as if looking too hard was sacrilegious. Sometimes, he wished he looked harder for softer lines in her face. _

_As time passed them by, he realized that there were none._

* * *

Aerrow notices that the Dark Ace spent hours hovering around the chess board as if hoping to spot some sort of revelation. He would pick up the pieces one by one and examined them. Aerrow left him alone during these times, but often he would find himself staring in curiosity. There was something enlightening about the Dark Ace's confusion over the chess board.

And, grudgingly, Aerrow remembered doing the same thing to Piper's records.

The Dark Ace sat for hours one day, fiddling with the pieces with a look of intense concentration. Then a sorrowful look flashed through his face when he picked up the rook. Aerrow watched from the corner of his eyes.

"Aerrow."

He literally jumped, "Yeah?"

"I need a name if I'm going to live….if I'm going to live on like this," the Dark Ace paused. He wasn't one to stumble with his words, but things were leaving his mouth faster than he could think.

"Fair enough," Aerrow mentally hit himself for thinking that a name like the _Dark Ace _isn't something you're born with, "What would you like to be called?"

"Rook. I want to be called Rook."

Aerrow gave him a cryptic glance and nodded, "All right then. Rook it is."

The Dark Ace tentatively returns the nod and looks back at the rook piece in his hand. When Aerrow walked away, he slipped it into his pocket. He clutched onto it tightly that the marks appeared on his skin.

It felt like a lifeline he had lost a long time ago. And even now, the loss of a name, made him regret even deeper than before.

* * *

"_I'm sorry."_

_That's all she ever said. I'm sorry for the plan. I'm sorry for not realizing that. I'm sorry for Radarr. _

_I'm sorry for Radarr. _

_That had stung. _

_She kept saying it until it grated on him so badly that he couldn't look her in the eye anymore. _

_Because if he did, she would look at him sadly and say, "I'm sorry."_

_And Aerrow couldn't handle that._

* * *

"I see he's being very well-behaved," Starling said, her voice drifting past them, "Does he fetch as well?"

The Dark Ace, er, _Rook _growled under his breath. Aerrow shook his head, "Nothing that extreme Starling."

"I see," and for a minute, Starling's cat-like eyes did _see _something, "As long as he doesn't do anything stupid, everything is fine here. I'll send my report to the council immediately."

She paused and softly said, "I heard you have a new name now."

The Dark Ace decides not to answer. Aerrow shot him a concerned sideways look and said, "He picked it out himself."

"Sounds like a step to reformation to me," Starling said, watching the Dark Ace from the corner of her eyes. He had forgotten how formidable she was, no how formidable she still is.

"Er, that's—,"

"And how have you been Aerrow?" Starling interrupted, deftly changing the topic. Aerrow blinked in confusion.

"I'm fine, really—,"

"You look pale!" And even the Dark Ace knew she was being overly-dramatic, "Why don't you step outside for a minute."

"Starling, I don't think—,"

"Out now," and the steel of a leader flashed in her eyes. Aerrow immediately scrambled out of his chair and went outside. Starling smirked and wheeled around to pin the Dark Ace with her gaze. He wasn't frightened, but the woman was rather _intimidating. _

"Talk," and the she was all steel and no woman now, "You've been the dutiful slave so far. Why?"

The Dark Ace shrugged, "Nothing to gain from dying."

"And no thoughts of revenge at all? It was the Storm Hawks that caused the collapse of Cyclonia," and her eyes glinted, "and the death of your leader."

He gripped the handles of the chair tightly. He had been avoiding that thought and she brought it headlong into him. He shut his eyes in contemplation and said quietly, "Not yet."

"Not yet?" Starling said dangerously.

He wouldn't give her any more satisfaction, "Not yet."

Starling gave him a hard look and sighed, "I guess that'll have to do. We all lost a lot in that battle. Just remember something. You're not the only one thinking of _vendettas_. Aerrow has lost much too."

She paused and looked mournful, "And even I do not know how to measure the weight of one's hatred against another's."

* * *

_The last time he saw Master Cyclonis was when she died. _

_It was a moment not clear to him. He at first wondered if it was some trick of light or his eyes were failing him._

_She was bleeding. Bleeding badly. He stood there, numb with shock before he immediately moved towards her. But he couldn't move. A crackling barrier of power surrounded her. He couldn't reach her. _

_She was only a few steps away and he couldn't reach her. _

_She was holding the other's hand tightly and gave him a tight smile. _

"_So, this is the end of power," she whispered, "It doesn't seem so bad."_

_He didn't say anything. Every response was dying in his throat. _

_He glared at the other girl who was holding onto Master Cyclonis' hand. She met his gaze steadily with no regret in her face. He hated her, hated her, he knew she should have never come here._

_And the tower collapsed on her. He didn't know if the barrier she made was shielding her or shielding him. Even after they cleared the debris and dug him out, he didn't know. _

_He didn't know anything at all._

* * *

Aerrow hadn't realized it was missing until he went into the little hovel he called a garage. It was gone and it didn't take him long to figure out where it had gone. Immediately, the feeling of rage enveloped him, the rage he had almost forgotten. Snarling, he strode out of the garage and flipped the little remote he had. A small pulsating blue light beeped from the bulb and Aerrow stood in front of his house.

In a few seconds, the Dark Ace was panting hoarsely and the Skimmer was safely on the ground. Aerrow pulled him onto his feet and growled, "You better have a good explanation as to why you took my Sky Ride."

Despite the intense pain from the Bonding Crystal, the Dark Ace was still able to summon up his traditional smirk, "It's not like you're using it."

"That's not funny!" Aerrow punctuated sharply, throwing him onto the ground, "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Why?" and Aerrow could see his own self-loathing mirrored in his eyes, "Just because you're too scared to do it yourself, doesn't mean I am."

"I'm not scared of anything," Aerrow yelled out, feeling his arms tremble with anger, "I'm a Sky Knight!"

"_Were_a Sky Knight," the Dark Ace retorted, getting up from the ground. Aerrow had turned off the Bonding Crystal and he could feel his strength returning to him, "In truth, you're still that same kid I fought so long ago."

Aerrow punched him.

"And now you hit the weak and defenceless," the Dark Ace spat out blood, "Anything else you noble Sky Knights do?"

Aerrow stepped back in horror. They stared at each other from a distance, neither backing down. Finally, Aerrow turned away and said, "Get that Skimmer back into the garage. We have to talk."

* * *

"_I'm sorry."_

_And she left. Just like that. _

_Then the reports came flooding in about a dark-skinned girl working hand in hand with Master Cyclonis. Rumours flitted in and out of Atmos like the wind and the Storm Hawks felt the brunt of both betrayal and their worsening reputation. It felt like they had punched several times, but now, with the final punch, they weren't ready to get back on their feet like before. _

_He only saw her for a glimpse before Cyclonia wasted itself away. She was standing by the precipice with the great Master Cyclonis. They had been kissing. He kept watching. Then the flash of solid power hit the edge of the precipice. And they fell. Together. Holding hands all the way. _

_Even now, he doesn't understand what he saw. But he saw it clearly. In her eyes, the same words endlessly repeated themselves. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_He was sorry too._

* * *

"Okay. Talk."

"You first."

The Dark Ace snorted, "I never thought you to be so juvenile."

"I learned from the best," Aerrow smoothly replied, "Do you know why she did it? Why Piper betrayed us?"

"Is that what she did?" the Dark Ace said, "Because the way I remember it, she betrayed _us."_

"What?" and Aerrow's voice went dry, "T-That's impossible. She left us!"

"I have to admit, it was a brilliant plan through and through," the Dark Ace spat out in rage, "She fooled you into thinking she was the enemy and then she had Master Cyclonis eating out of the palm of her hand!"

"You're lying. This is another Cyclonian lie," Aerrow's grip went white, "She never—,"

"I saw, you know," the Dark Ace said, his voice oddly thoughtful, "She was standing beside Master Cyclonis. The Master…was dying. The price of sharing power is always high. I thought she knew that."

"Rook—," Aerrow stopped himself and remained quiet.

The Dark Ace ploughed on ahead as if the only way to find justification was to spill his innards in front of his enemy, "There was a knife in her hand. It was bloody. I knew then. But I didn't understand it. She fooled us all. Even the Master," he laughed, a hollow mockery of his former self, "I knew! I knew all along! That's right. I knew she would bring about our destruction."

"Then why did you let her stay?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know."

There was a thick silence around them as they took their words with a pinch of salt.

"She was holding her hand," Aerrow said finally, "They were falling together. I saw them."

"What does that mean? What does anything of this mean?!" the Dark Ace raged, "I don't—,"

"No, you don't," and Aerrow was a pale figure in the dark, "But for the first time, _I _understand."

"Mind explaining it to me then?" the Dark Ace asked sarcastically.

"In the morning," and Aerrow felt spry for riding, "When there's light to spare."

* * *

_And he took out the log book he kept and opened the pages gently. He stroked the spine absent-mindedly and held the book close to his chest when he cried himself to sleep._

* * *

"You're not serious."

Aerrow patted the Skimmer lovingly, "Your own Skimmer."

"The last time I rode a Skimmer, you pitched a fit like a girl."

"Well, if you don't _want_ it…"

"Shut up and hand me the bike."

Aerrow laughed, "Just remember to be back for dinner. You need to—,"

"—set the table, yes, I know," the Dark Ace paused as he dug his hands on the handles. The feel of the bike was heavenly, something he had missed dearly. Aerrow watched his euphoria with bemusement.

"Hey," and the Dark Ace had his trademark evil grin back in place. It almost felt like it never left, "I bet you've lost all your skills as a Sky Knight."

"Oh really? Care to test that theory?" Aerrow looked positively feral with adrenaline, "Race you to the highest peak."

"Loser gets to set the table."

"You're on."

* * *

**TBC -Crit and Reviews are appreciated.  
**


	2. Thermals

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Also, dustdamsel, it's fine to do fanart of this fic. I certainly don't mind. **

**Aerials II – Thermals**

I am the one winged bird for flying  
Sinking quickly to the ground  
See your faith in me subsiding  
See you prime for giving in  
I give you all that I am

—"All That I Am" By Rob Thomas

There's a power when you're near me  
In our heads or in our bones  
I know nothing but I'm guessing  
When we die we're not alone

—"Not Only Human" by Heather Nova

* * *

Three months, four days, six hours and fifteen minutes.

He was never about details (except when he was in prison of course), but in this new life, he's been more than simply meticulous. He rose from his bed in the early hours of the morning and pulled back the curtains. He could see the reflection of the bonding crystal on the window and gingerly touched it reluctantly. Aerrow had never activated it since that night and he's never been given a reason to. Aerrow sets a few ground rules and as long as he follows them (and even when he doesn't, Aerrow lets him be) the Bonding crystal posed no threat.

He turned away from the window and went to the door entrance. Aerrow's bed was already empty, he knew. The teen woke up early every morning for a morning jog (which was part of the Sky Knight training) and then he flew away on his Skimmer. He believed that Aerrow visited Radarr's grave site (which was the same as the previous Storm Hawks) and then simply flew loops or threaded through Widow's Canyon. He had no way of knowing.

After his nightly confession, Aerrow had changed. The youth had regained his vitality and happiness. That night had removed all his previous, dark compulsions. He paused as he saw the Skimmer in the sky, gliding like a bird. He leaned against the doorway, a slow appreciative smile for the youth's aerial acrobatics appearing on his face. A few minutes later, Aerrow had safely stowed his bike back in the garage and his face was bursting in smiles, "Man, what a rush! There was a storm at the north side of Terra Mesa today and it nearly got me! That was so neat."

"I see," Rook said in a bored voice, tossing him a towel, "What kind of storm was it?"

"I think it was close to a Blizzacane?" Aerrow said, taking it gratefully and wiping his face, "Not quite as bad though. But those winds!" he exhaled happily.

The Dark Ace lightly bopped him on the head, "Even I have more sense than you sometimes. Why didn't you fly away?"

"Because it was fun!"

"Your idea of fun disturbs me because it borders on suicidal."

"You have no sense of adventure," Aerrow grumbled, flinging the towel over his shoulder. He handed a package to the Dark Ace.

"I managed to pick up some breakfast in Terra Mesa," Aerrow said, "We won't be having same old porridge today."

"What a relief," he all but clung onto the package, "At least your outings are useful."

"You could always come with me, Rook," and his eyes reflected his seriousness, "I've told you this."

The Dark Ace paused. The wind whistled through the open door like a hungry ghost. Aerrow stood there, his posture belaying his impatience for an answer.

"Not today," he finally muttered, "The breakfast you got will get cold."

Aerrow frowned before relaxing, "Oh fine. It's always about your stomach isn't it?"

"I recall your porridge being a weapon against us back in the day," How odd to say that phrase. He hadn't realized that he could talk about past things so soon.

Aerrow laughed and thumped him on the back, "It was Finn's turn to cook that day. Not mine. Try again next time."

Dark Ace muttered "a likely story" from under his breath as they both retreated into the house.

As so, the days pass on.

* * *

"Finn! Junko!" Aerrow clasped their hands tightly, "I wasn't expecting you guys!"

"Well, what can we say? We were in the neighbourhood and of course, yours truly needed to grace you with my presence," Finn said vainly, running a smooth hand through his hair. His hands immediately relaxed into their normal "chicka-cha" position and Aerrow didn't bother suppressing the wide, happy grin. Junko had enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug before letting go. They had both looked the same, except Junko had gotten bigger (he didn't think that was possible) and Finn's scar on his left cheek hadn't quite faded yet (the aftermath with his battle against Repton. That scar saved his life).

The Dark Ace lingered in the background like he always did when Aerrow's acquaintances popped in for visits. Aerrow had never forced him to sit down with them, instinctively knowing that he would be uncomfortable and completely out of his element. However, when they left, Aerrow always shot him disappointed looks as if he expected more. Which he shouldn't, really, because he was the Dark Ace. And the Dark Ace didn't accommodate Sky Knights.

This wasn't like those other times, though. These were Storm Hawks.

"So, Aerrow," Finn said casually, shooting Dark Ace furtive looks, "How have you been holding up with Mister Doom and Gloom?"

Aerrow sensed impending danger, "We've been fine, Finn. Really."

"We? That's interesting," Finn leaned against Junko's shoulder, "You guys have been getting along well?"

"Er, Finn—,"

"Hey, Dark Ace! Come sit here with us!" Finn's grin was positively evil with happiness.

He shot a glare to Aerrow who shrugged helplessly and said, "Come sit, Rook."

"Yeah, um, Book! Join us!"

"It's Rook," he finally spat out, sitting next to Aerrow.

"Whatever."

Junko smiled simply, "You look really good Aerrow! Last time, you didn't look so well."

Aerrow uneasily scratched his neck (he noted that the teen had a habit of scratching his neck, head and arm during times of stress or worry), "Thanks Junko. How's Tropica?"

"Same as always bro. Sunny, shiny and full of babes as far as the eye can see," said Finn and he smirked, "And I can see pretty far."

"Finn," Junko said quietly, causing the more hyperactive teen to fall silent.

Finn shrugged morosely (though his eyes were twinkling with mischief), "Junko! Babe, I love you, but can't I ogle? Just a little?"

Aerrow smirked, "Be good Finn or no more foot-rubs."

"He wouldn't!" but Finn's face fell when he saw the semi-devious look on Junko's face, "….Would you?"

Junko smiled and flicked Finn gently, "Just ogling right?"

Finn grinned, "I knew you'd see things my way, babe."

"It's really good to see you guys again," Aerrow said leaning back, "Any word on Stork?"

At the mention of Stork's name, the other two fell silent. Aerrow frowned, "What?"

"Well, y'see, Stork is kinda the reason we're here," Finn said, fidgeting slightly and looked at Junko, "Are you telling him or am I?"

Junko's eyes softened, "He found her. Piper and Master Cyclonis' bodies. He's on his way here, but he sent us ahead of time."

Aerrow's mouth went dry, "H-How?" he said hoarsely, "They fell into the Wastelands! I saw them fall!"

"I know. We were there, remember?" Finn replied in a dead-pan, "But Stork took the Condor and just kept. Scouting the place out."

"Stork scouted the Wastelands?!" Aerrow repeated in disbelief, "The same Stork who couldn't approach a bug without thinking of some terminal disease?!"

"Death brings a lot out of other people," Junko said softly, "You should know that."

Aerrow leaned back, suitably chastened. Finn picked this moment to continue, "Anyway! He'll be here soon, be nice and um. Yeah. That's it. Anything else, babe?"

"Uh, I think that's it Finn," Junko replied, smiling, "You'll take care Aerrow right?" the Dark Ace frowned

Aerrow blinked, "Uh, sure, Junko. See you guys later."

Finn winked. They left quietly enough, the background noise fading to silence. Dark Ace watched as a myriad of emotions played on Aerrow's face. Aerrow was genuinely scared of something. The Dark Ace looked away and thought of Junko's parting line.

"_You'll take care Aerrow right?"_

He hadn't been looking at Aerrow when he said that. Junko had been looking at_him._

* * *

Aerrow had been staring off into space. It was not something he did often. Scratch that, it was something he never did, but Finn and Junko's visit had caused him to lapse in and out of thought. Stork.

He hadn't seen Stork since the destruction of Cyclonia. He took the Condor and flew off when he dropped them back on Terra Atmosia. Aerrow never saw fit to question what was going on through Stork's mind. Aerrow's mind had still been nothing but one whirlwind after another. But what was Stork thinking? Why had Stork spent all this time on his own looking for Piper's body? Did he love her? Was this penance of some sort? He ran a tense hand through his hair. He had never once doubted Stork's loyalty to the Storm Hawks and he left the Condor to Stork because more than anything, Stork had _loved _that ship and Aerrow wouldn't take that away.

He couldn't wrap his brain over any of it. Aerrow turned around and nearly ran straight into the Dark Ace. Rook immediately placed his hands on Aerrow's shoulders to keep him from falling over.

"I, uh. Sorry about that," Aerrow said, brushing off Rook's hands, his face burning in shame from his lack of focus.

"Thinking too hard, huh?" the Dark Ace said, not perturbed in the least and not moving his hands, "You've never been like this before."

Aerrow gave a half-hearted smile, "I think you know me too well now," he paused and looked away, "I should have done what he did. I should have looked for her too."

"Is that right," and Rook gave him a disbelieving look, "And what would you have achieved?"

"I dunno, something! She was my friend! She was a Storm Hawk!" Aerrow yelled, removing the Dark Ace's hold on his shoulders.

"Was she? I thought she betrayed you. Did you believe her? Or did you believe your own pride?" and it was not Rook that Aerrow saw, but the old Dark Ace staring down on him.

"Get away!" Aerrow pushed him away, but the Dark Ace grabbed him and twisted his arm behind his back. Aerrow let out a hiss of pain and he felt the Dark Ace's voice near his right ear, "Face it, Aerrow. You hated her. You would have killed her yourself for tarnishing the Storm Hawks, for tarnishing you."

"Shut up. I—,"

"You made an oath. It's your duty to protect Atmos. Even from your best friend," and the Dark Ace spun him around and grabbed his neck. Aerrow choked and struggled, "Admit it."

Aerrow stopped struggling and looked at the Dark Ace. His eyes softened, "She was my best friend. I made an oath that I'd put my team first above all else. Even now."

The Dark Ace froze and his grip slackened. This gave Aerrow enough leeway to escape his grip and force the Dark Ace on the floor. He stood there in silence as the Dark Ace got on his feet. Aerrow began to walk away, but again, a firm grip on his hand made him stop. He turned to shout at the Dark Ace, but it died in mid-protest when he saw his face.

Aerrow didn't say anything.

"You disgust me," the Dark Ace said, letting go, "Even I know how to live better than you."

He strode off darkly, knowing that Aerrow's eyes were following him. He didn't care. He needed the peace of his room. It was only in the deep hours of the night that Rook realized that Aerrow had not once activated the Bonding Crystal.

* * *

They hadn't talked in a week. Aerrow saw fit to leave the house early in the morning and come back late. The Dark Ace hadn't bothered waiting for him. But the silence was driving them mad and they knew it. But neither one was prepared to make that step forward. It was a good thing that Stork arrived when he did.

"I could hear a pin drop in this place and not be surprised," Stork said in his normal caustic manner.

"Stork," Aerrow said uneasily, but with a smile on his face, "How've you been buddy?"

"Better than you, I suppose. Though I did nearly develop this Hydranian rash on my neck and there was this plague of scorpion flies going around back on Atmosia…." Stork stopped when he realized he was rambling and shrugged, "So. Uh. What's new with you?"

"Nothing much Stork," Aerrow shot a glance at the Dark Ace, "Finn said you—,"

"Aerrow," and Stork was serious, "Before that, why is the Dark Ace glaring at me from across the kitchen? In fact, why is he here at all?!"

"The Council passed him onto me."

"I see," Stork surveyed the man carefully, "He hasn't…infected you with anything, has he? Prison has some terrible, terrible diseases, y'know."

Aerrow recalled their fight and deflated slightly, "I don't think so Stork." _Though you may be closer to the truth than you think. _

"You sure? Prison has several types of scurvy and—,"

"I'm sure, Stork." Aerrow said patiently, a slow smile appearing on his face. Stork hadn't changed at all. This relieved him.

"Good, good," Stork idly scratched his arm in discomfort, "I'm sure Finn and Junko have told you why I came here."

Aerrow flinched and looked away, "Ah, yeah, they did."

Stork gave the Dark Ace a side-long look, "Maybe we should talk in private."

"Wait."

Aerrow and Stork froze. The Dark Ace stepped forward, looking just as imposing as he had before. He stopped in front of Stork and asked, "Did you keep Master Cyclonis' body?"

Stork nodded, "Didn't seem right to separate them."

The Dark Ace nodded quietly and retreated back into the kitchen. Aerrow watched him fade away and turned back to Stork, "What is it?"

"Aerrow, what are you going to do with her?"

"I don't understand," Aerrow's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Do you still hate her?"

"_Face it, Aerrow. You hated her. You would have killed her yourself for tarnishing the Storm Hawks, for tarnishing you."_

Aerrow froze. Rook's words rattled in his brain like ghostly chains.

_Maybe I did hate her. Was I ever that petty? _

_I'm a Sky Knight. _

_I was_that _petty. _

"Aerrow?" Stork frowned, "You okay?"

Aerrow sucked in a deep breath, "I'm fine, Stork," he hesitated, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Stork looked away as if the windows had suddenly developed an interesting type of fungus.

"Why did you look for me? For what reason?" Aerrow looked at his hands as if the question burned him with shame, "I don't understand."

"Oh," Stork scratched his chin, "I thought it was kind of obvious. I did it for you."

"…What?"

"Yeah, um," Stork fidgeted as he spoke, "You didn't realize what you looked like after that battle, when you, er, I mean, when we saw her die. You looked like a man with Frizarian cancer with bog fever and the mumps. Like death warmed over," he paused and said softly, "I was so sure that you died that day. So I went looking for her. I thought she could bring you back."

"S-Stork," and Aerrow felt like shattered glass.

"I didn't want to lose two of my best friends in one day," Stork continued, his tone whimsical, "So I searched. But you changed before I came back. Haven't you?"

Aerrow didn't say anything, the feeling between them too fatalistic to break. He looked beyond Stork and out the window, where the sky had killed the blue into black.

"Yeah," he said finally, choking on his own words, "I think I'm a bit better now."

* * *

He was knocking on his door.

Aerrow never knocked.

"Can I come in?" came the tentative question.

The Dark Ace paused before opening the door. Aerrow cautiously came in and went to the other side of the room. Rook stared at his back curiously. After Stork left, the house had been more than unearthly quiet as if a pindrop could crash the world into oblivion.

"What do you want?" he said impatiently. Their dilly-dallying over their fight was driving him insane and this new contemplative silence was more than he could bear.

"You were right," Aerrow said quietly, "I don't know how to live on my own, by myself. I always had someone. I had Radarr. I had Piper. I had my team. But those days are done."

He turned around and the Dark Ace met his honest, defiant glance. He could see the fears boiling over his face, but his eyes kept him steady.

"And here we are," the Dark Ace said mockingly, "This is the worst apology I've heard."

"You're the same, right?" Aerrow retorted, eyes flashing, "Just like me. You couldn't live without her."

The Dark Ace went still, "You don't know what you're talking about," he hissed.

"Enlighten me," Aerrow replied smoothly.

The Dark Ace prowled around the room like a caged animal, "The title: Dark Ace is passed down through family, just like the title: Master Cyclonis. I was the eldest son, she was the youngest daughter. I was_raised _to protect her and only her. She was taught to _rely_on me and only me. We were symbiotic, linked for life," he paused and added with a tinge of bitterness, "like destiny. I never wanted more. I still don't. But _here I am."_

"And here we are," Aerrow tasted ash on his mouth, "Linked and symbiotic."

"I don't need you," spat the Dark Ace, "I don't need anyone."

Aerrow smirked, "You've become such a bad liar."

The Dark Ace growled and lunged for him. Aerrow was prepared this time and grabbed his hand before he could touch him. The room was filled with the noise of Dark Ace's harrowed breathing.

"I'm not a Sky Knight anymore," Aerrow whispered, finally letting him go, "I'll take off your collar. You're free to go wherever you want."

He couldn't believe it, "You're lying."

Aerrow shook his head, "It was never right to begin with. Give me your collar and you can go."

"Just like that? No ploy, no vendetta? Why?"

"You said it yourself. You don't need anyone," Aerrow was deadly serious, "If you can live like that, you can go. I won't stop you. I won't report you."

"Why?" and the Dark Ace's voice hovered into uncertainty, "Why are you doing this?"

Aerrow paused and gently reached out for the Dark Ace's shoulder. His grip was fragile as if he expected the Dark Ace to bolt.

"Because I once was a Sky Knight," Aerrow said, "And I remembered how to do the right thing.

* * *

"_Aerrow, what are you going to do when we're done?" Piper asked. _

_Aerrow blinked, "Where did that question come from?"_

_""Well, we can't be Sky Knights forever y'know, you got to think about the future as well," Piper said enthusiastically. _

"_That's a long way away, Piper," Aerrow reminded her good-naturedly, "I mean, we haven't beaten the Cyclonians yet."_

_Piper frowned, "C'mon Aerrow, you must have thought at least once what our future is going to be like. Haven't you?"_

_Aerrow frowned and picked at his daggers, "I guess we would all end up in Tropica, living on the beach all day."_

"_You got that one from Finn. What's _your_ dream, Aerrow?"_

_She was earnest now, her brow creasing in worry for him. He paused and unsheathed his daggers, feeling the cool metal bite into his gloved hands. _

"_To be together," Aerrow said, "That's all I want."_

* * *

It had been two days since the Dark Ace left. Aerrow hadn't left the house since then, wandering around like a lost ghost. His house had always felt like bare bones to him, but now it felt even emptier than before. He hadn't counted on _missing _Rook. But he was. He didn't regret what he did. He still felt it was the right thing to do. He hadn't counted on it being the lonely option.

He found himself, gazing at the sky, hoping to see some signs of his Skimmer out there. It was wishful thinking, he knew. But the doubt lingering in the Dark Ace's eyes gave him hope. Aerrow ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

_Like a lovesick fool, _he thought, _except I'm not in love and I'm not sick. _

He frowned at his train of thought and retreated back into the house. He couldn't look at the blank skies without withering slightly inside

* * *

"_That's it," Master Cyclonis snapped, "I quit. I'm tired of this whole take-over-the-world business."_

"_It's not something you can quit, Master," the Dark Ace said idly, cleaning his sword, knowing that she was in one of her fey moods, "Your father wouldn't be happy."_

_Master Cyclonis gave him a deathly glare, "Don't quote my father on me. He's not in charge. I am. Can't I decide what I want to do for once?!"_

"_You could try," the Dark Ace admitted, "But what would you do? You're not an Atmosian."_

_She deflated slightly at this admission and pouted, "It's so boring here, that's all," she whined, "I want to talk to other people."_

"_You have me."_

_She gave him a weary sidelong look, "Yes, but you tune me out after a while. And I'm not talking to Ravess or Snipe after their last misadventure."_

_The Dark Ace smirked. It _had_ been a rather amusing experience. _

"_I want to see more of this world," she said petulantly, "Is that too much?"_

"_No," the Dark Ace said, "But make it your own world instead."_

* * *

"So, here I am," he said.

He paused. Those words seemed like a mockery right now. Echoes of what Aerrow told him before still haunted him, but he shook himself loose. He bent his knee and looked straight ahead, "I am still your loyal servant. But there's no Cyclonia to fight for anymore."

He stopped and bent his head, "No, that wasn't your goal was it? I'm wrong again."

He looked up. The grave stared back at him silently. Stork had been true to his word when he said he hadn't separated them. He hadn't left an epitaph though. If he had, it would have been defiled by the Atmosians.

"You wanted power. You wanted the destruction of power. You met that end. Where does that leave me?" he barked harshly, "By all rights, I should be dead, like you. With you."

He stood up and looked at the sky. It was a clear day, good for flying. The winds wafted lazily past him, brushing against his body. He closed his eyes and reopened them. This was costing him. These words meant nothing to her and he knew it. She was beyond hearing them.

He knew that he was no longer the Dark Ace. _Her_ Dark Ace. He chose a name. His own _name_.

And it was a name she will never utter.

* * *

Aerrow yawned. He had been sleeping in lately (he hadn't felt like flying in ages) and the lethargy was strong in him since Rook left. He hadn't felt the need to do anything and this frustrated him intensely. He checked the miniature timer by his room and headed towards the kitchen—

—only to see the Dark Ace with some bags on the ground, setting the plates on the table. He stared at him, his mouth hanging open like a gaping fish. The Dark Ace gave him a scornful glance, "I'm not having that awful porridge again. I got some food. Sit."

Aerrow numbly complied, his eyes not moving away from the Dark Ace's docile form, "Okay, why are you here?"

"Because you're hopeless without me," the Dark Ace replied, dodging the well-timed napkin thrown by Aerrow.

"That's not a reason," Aerrow scowled.

The Dark Ace shrugged, "I did a lot of thinking. And well, I didn't have a lot of options for places to go."

Aerrow softened slightly, "Your freedom—,"

"I have my freedom. But I don't want to be free out there," the Dark Ace interrupted, "When I have my own space right here."

Aerrow jerked slightly and grinned. Things were looking up again.

* * *

**TBC - Comments and Criticisms are appreciated.**


	3. Descent

**A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews! I'm surprised this story is so popular, really.**

**Aerials III – Descent**

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

—"9 Crimes" by Lisa Flannigan and Damien Rice

I'm not always like this  
It's something I've become  
A terrible weakness  
In my nature, in my blood  
Save me, oh save me, save me from myself  
Before I hurt somebody else again

—"Glittering Cloud" by Imogen Heap

* * *

He was on the verge of a revelation.

He was unsure what kind of revelation it was and what consequences it held for his future, but he knew that something, somewhere was changing. He had been aware of it when Aerrow first came to the council and took him in, but now it was literally throbbing in him like he was a cloud krill skewered by a hook.

Something had changed.

Was it that he was starting to loosen himself around the teen? He was still the snappish caustic man, he was sure of that. But the bite in his words had gone blunt as if there were no barbs left in him to fling at Aerrow.

It bothered him more that he didn't care.

"You're zoning out again!" Aerrow called out from his Skimmer, "At this rate, I'll beat you before you know it!"

"You wish!" The response slips out of him easily and his grip tightens around the handles, "You're out of your league, Aerrow."

Aerrow shoots him a cocky grin and speeds up. Cursing his lack of focus, Rook does the same. They spun around each other like the dance of fireflies. Rook gritted his teeth and sped past Aerrow, racing towards the Terra. He grinned. He was going to win this—

—or not as he saw Aerrow come out from under his Skimmer and take the lead. He scowled at the teen's back while Aerrow let out an enthusiastic cheer. In seconds, it was over. Aerrow lovingly patted his Skimmer as he got off, "I won yet again!"

"Only this time, but next time, I'll be the winner!"

Aerrow gave him a disbelieving look, "I've won three out of three, y'know."

"Stop boasting," but he wasn't annoyed like before. Where had all his anger gone?

"Yeah, sure," Aerrow gave him a good natured smile, "I'm glad you decided to get out of the house."

The Dark Ace simply nodded. The house had been driving him insane lately. It was like every nook and cranny was known to him and it irritated him to no end. The only room he hadn't been in was Aerrow's and despite the lack of a Bonding crystal around his neck like a noose, he knew better than to tread there. At least, not when Aerrow was around. But he was tempted to go in. Sometimes, he looked at the closed door in spite as if its lanky shadows were mocking his ignorance.

When they arrived back at the house, someone was waiting outside. It was a Rex Guardian messenger and when he saw the Dark Ace, his face paled dramatically and his knees clicked together in fear. He smirked. Even when chained, he had not lost his reputation. Aerrow threw him a side glance and he stepped back.

"What seems to be the problem?" Aerrow asked.

The messenger cleared his throat and shot a look of despair at the Dark Ace. He stammered, "U-Uh, this is a warning for all Sky Knights. R-Ravess of the Talons has escaped. Be prepared for battle at any time."

"Is that all?" Aerrow said, his eyes darkening.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Thanks. Tell Harrier his message is appreciated. I'll be on the lookout."

"Yes sir," and with that, the messenger high-tailed it out of there. Aerrow sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Ravess, huh…"

Dark Ace couldn't help but frown as well. While Ravess and himself had known necessity and cruelty well enough to distinguish them separately, he had heard disquieting stories of her renegade adventures when he was in prison. One being she strangled someone with her violin string. He wasn't sure if that was true, but it had seemed the kind of thing Ravess would have done.

"Let's go back to the house," Aerrow said quietly, his previous good mood fading quickly, "Most likely, she won't come here."

He wasn't sure if Aerrow was saying that for his benefit, but he nodded anyway. He paused and turned to the sky. The skies crackled around them, urging the rise of a storm. He looked away and followed Aerrow back into the house.

He was not one to make claim to feelings and premonitions, but for the first time, he felt the hairs creep upon his neck like an omen long forgotten.

* * *

"You're going where?" Dark Ace repeated dumbly.

Aerrow gave him a frustrated look, "Terra Mesa. I need to go see Starling about Ravess. You can take care of yourself, right?"

"Why can't I come?" in the back of his mind, he mentally hit himself for the whiny tone.

"Because I took the collar off and I'll get reported if anyone finds out. Unless you want to put the collar back on for her," Aerrow explained, running an exasperated hand through his hair.

Rook's hands immediately flew to his neck and he looked away sulkily. Aerrow sighed, "Look, just…bear with it okay? I'll be back before you know it."

"Oh fine," He snapped, "Just don't run head-long into a Blizzacane."

Aerrow smiled cockily, "If you say so, mum." And he was off, leaving the Dark Ace to splutter indignities at his retreating form. He frowned. If Ravess was on the loose, Aerrow was tempting fate by going on his own to Terra Mesa. But, he reasoned, the youth could take care of himself.

But he had a chance now. Aerrow had left, meaning he was free to explore. He grinned evilly. This made up for leaving him behind. He crept back into the house like a demon and approached Aerrow's room. A couple of well-turned twists and a thin piece of wire was all that he needed to open the door. It creaked ominously as if it knew him to be a stranger. Impatient, he pushed the door open and took a deep look at the room.

Bare. The room was stark like a prison cell. There was a small tidy desk by the right corner of the room, but as he brushed his fingers against the wood, he felt the thin layer of dust that coated it. There was a book on the bed with the Storm Hawk emblem on it. Curiously, he picked it up and flipped through it. Dates and descriptions filled his head and his eyes widened.

This was the Storm Hawks log book. Probably the one maintained by Piper, his second in command (he found it hard to envision any of the others ever keeping a book, much less writing in one). The spine was broken in the middle, but the pages were handled with care. After a few minutes of pouring over the logs, he placed the book back on the bed. He frowned. The room was so devoid of anything. Does the boy have any hobbies, any interests?

"_Even I know how to live better than you."_

It hadn't occurred to him that he was speaking the truth that day.

* * *

"Ravess? Yes, I got that message," Starling said, cocking an eyebrow at him, "You came all the way here to discuss that?"

"Hear me out, okay?" Aerrow muttered, "I heard some rumours."

"Which one? The one where she strangled someone with the string from her violin?"

"That's…one of them," Aerrow admitted sheepishly, "The other was that the death of her brother made her…more than a little crazy."

Starling frowned, "You're worried about her going after your team-mates."

"Pretty much," Aerrow said, "It was Junko who broke his neck to stop him from killing me. Finn and Junko are happy now. I need you to spread the rumour that it was me who did him in."

Starling snarled, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Not really," and she could see his eyes alight with fire, "But I won't let her threaten my team."

"They're not your responsibility."

"They will always be my responsibility."

"You're not a Storm Hawk anymore Aerrow!" He flinched at her yell, but met her glare head on. She massaged her forehead in pain, "Look, you'll be endangering your life. Don't you ever think of that?"

"I did!" Aerrow argued, turning away, "Are you spreading that rumour or not?"

Starling sighed. Her words were not getting through to him. Storm Hawks: pigheaded to the end, "All right. I'll do it. On one condition."

Aerrow tensed apprehensively, "What?"

"If you so much as spot Ravess on the horizon, you're to contact me on our short-wave radio link."

"Starling—,"

"That's my condition; take it or leave it," Starling interrupted.

Aerrow hesitated and nodded. As he walked away, Starling noticed how tall his back seemed. She paused and turned away. It hurt to look at him.

* * *

"_You're back pretty quick," the Dark Ace noted as he watched Aerrow park his Skimmer. _

"_I didn't say I'd be long," Aerrow said as they entered the house._

"_Aerrow."_

_Aerrow paused. There was an unusual note in Rook's voice, "What?"_

_The Dark Ace threw a book at him. Aerrow caught it out of instinct and looked at it. It was their log book. Aerrow glared at him and growled, "You were in my room."_

"_I was," he wasn't even aware of his own voice. There was a roar thundering in his ears and it never ceased, "It was a fascinating place."_

"_How could you—," Aerrow had to stop, the anger constricting his words, "How dare you."_

"_Oh, I'll dare a lot more," the Dark Ace said, approaching Aerrow, "And I dare this too."_

_The roar in his ears grew louder as he grabbed Aerrow and kissed him. Aerrow, stunned, easily let him in. They broke apart, their bodies limp against each other, without substance. _

"…_..Why?" Aerrow said breathlessly. _

"_It seemed like the right moment," he replied, "I had to do it before you wasted away."_

"_I'm not going to waste away."_

"_Now who's the liar?" and he leaned in for another kiss. This time, Aerrow let him, the life in them aching away in the dark. _

_It burns. The world around him had been nothing but spiral after spiral and he was tired. The war was over; his friends have moved on and the glory spent in the years he lived in. He wanted to lie down and rest. He had nothing left he wanted, nothing he desired except the days long and there's no way they'll return to him. _

_So, he lets it happen. He arches into the Dark Ace's mouth, drowning in the sound, the time that left him behind and wondered if this is what loneliness tastes like. _

Rook woke up with a start. He surveyed his surroundings and realized where he was. In his room. He blinked and slapped his face. All a dream. He had a dream about kissing Aerrow. God, what was he thinking?

He wasn't. He hasn't been thinking rationally ever since he came here. Before, his life revolved around Master Cyclonis, but her sun had died. Now, his life revolved around Aerrow.

It was a bitter pill to swallow. Angrily, he strode out of bed and slipped on his clothes. He needed to get out. Just breathe without sensing Aerrow's scent in the air. He was his own person. He had to believe that.

He literally sped out the door when he nearly ran into Aerrow. He stopped, his heels digging into the ground in a comedic fashion. Aerrow shot him a confused look, "Something wrong?"

"No," he all but blathered, "When did you come back?"

"Last night," Aerrow said casually, walking past him and into the kitchen.

"What did Starling say?" Rook queried, grasping at small talk.

Aerrow wasn't the most perceptive of people, but that remark caused Rook to earn a disbelieving glance, "She said she'd do what I asked provided if Ravess comes near this place, I would contact her."

"What did you ask her to do?" he was now genuinely curious, his earlier mission forgotten. He stared at the muscles on Aerrow's neck as they pulsed under the sunlight.

"Nothing special," Aerrow answered, trying to brush the topic away with a wave of his hand.

"You drove all the way to Terra Mesa to talk to her," Rook commented, "What was it?"

"I said it's nothing," Aerrow muttered, "Let it be."

"When you shouted at Piper, was that nothing too?"

Aerrow froze and spun around. The Dark Ace stood tall, his eyes glinting. The gears clicked in Aerrow's head.

"You read the log book," Aerrow said softly, "You went into my room."

"You read it everyday. Is this your way of atoning? To pour over her words of self-hatred over that incident?" his voice was rising in crescendo. He didn't even know why he was angry, but he was angry and it was spilling out of him in waves.

"I'm not that kind of person anymore!"

"What kind of person are you?!"

"The kind that wants to protect the people he cares about!"

"Your team doesn't need you to protect them!" he yelled back.

"Well, I did it anyway!" Aerrow retorted back without thinking.

Rook paused, "What?"

"…Oh man," Aerrow slapped his forehead and looked away uneasily. The Dark Ace strode over to him and placed his hands on Aerrow's shoulders and looked him directly in the eye.

"What. Did. You. Do," he articulated dangerously.

"I don't have to—,"

"Shut up for once and tell me the truth."

Aerrow frowned and shrugged Rook's hold off his shoulders, "I told Starling to spread the rumour that I killed Snipe."

"You what."

"It was the right thing to do," he insisted, "Like I would let her get to Junko and Finn."

"I'm so glad you thought this through," his throat felt as dry as his own voice, "And what happens when she gets to you? Do you simply let her rip you apart?"

"I'm not going to die."

"Funny. Because your actions so far suggest otherwise."

"Why are you so angry anyway?" Aerrow muttered.

"Don't change the topic," he evaded smoothly, "Especially since you're cracked in the head."

"I am not!" Aerrow bristled under that retort.

"Fine," he replied, walking away, "Do as you wish."

"Rook?" if Aerrow was confused before, he was completely lost now, "Where are you going?"

"I need air. This place is choking me."

"Wait, you—,"

The door slammed like a victory note. Aerrow stared at the door as if the world spun without him. He ran a hand through his hair and slammed it against the kitchen table.

* * *

He was irrational. The anger that seethed in him had now drifted into the wind like forgotten ashes. He accelerated the speed of his Skimmer.

_The boy is an idiot, but I am attached to the boy who is an idiot. _He groaned. He was sounding more and more like a sap. He paused in mid-flight. He hadn't drifted very far from Terra Gale and he could spot thei—Aerrow's house from where he was hovering.

_I should let him die and be rid of him. _

He frowned. If that was the truth, he would not feel so troubled. The revelation hovered in his mind. He knew what he was going through. He cursed under his breath. That _stupid, stupid _boy.

"_Why are you so angry?"_

Why indeed.

* * *

His timing, however, left much to be desired. At the back of the house, near the teetering cliff, were two lone figures facing each other in a hostile manner. Rook could spot Aerrow's hair easily, but the other…was sporting vivid pink locks and had a bow and arrow aimed and ready. Ravess. She must have waited till he left the house. Today was the day of mishaps, it seems. He circled quietly in the air before parking at the side gently. He had no weapon, so he waited. He had time to make his move. Ravess was ready to talk her victim to death first.

"You killed him," Ravess uttered softly, letting the words shatter around them. The wind picked up speed and the cloud crackled appropriately.

Aerrow had his daggers with him, his form tense and ready. He paused and said, "I did. And?"

The fact he said without a tremor in his voice was testament to how much Aerrow had changed over time.

The Dark Ace couldn't see Ravess' face, but he could imagine the slew of emotions running through her face like a mirror. He was tempted to move against her now, but Aerrow spotted him and shook his head. A pinprick of anger burst inside of him. Again, as always, Aerrow thought of others, first and foremost.

Aerrow mouthed to him, _"Don't do it."_

Rook mouthed back in irritation, "_Why not?"_

Aerrow rolled his eyes in exasperation. It figures that Rook would be bull-headed about this. He squashed the feeling of anxiousness and faced Ravess, who seemed to be having a long mental debate in her head. The reports weren't wrong. Ravess had lost something in the long, dark time she spent in prison. Aerrow just wasn't sure what she lost.

"What do you want, Ravess?" Aerrow asked, prodding gently.

Ravess laughed. It was brittle and dry. "There is nothing in the world that I long for, anymore. Though murder still remains a savoury delight," she replied smoothly, her finger ready to release the arrow.

"You can't kill me, Ravess," Aerrow retorted confidently, "You're not strong enough."

"Ha! Your ego is showing, Storm Hawk," Ravess had a deadly gleam in her eyes, "My target is actually _behind_ me."

Aerrow's eyes widened and he yelled out, "Rook, move!"

Just then, Ravess fired…at Aerrow.

* * *

_the world blurred around him_

_she was laughing_

_he was falling_

_rook was yelling_

_too loud_

_the storm thundered_

_he stumbled and fell_

_the cliff_

_but a hand grabbed him_

_someone saved him_

_he wasn't falling anymore._

* * *

"Stop dreaming and wake up already," Rook said impatiently.

Aerrow blinked and hesitantly rose slightly, "…What?"

"The Hero stirs," Rook muttered sarcastically, "I still don't understand how you made such a big mistake."

Aerrow rubbed his eyes as yesterday's events flashed through his head like a picture show, "Ravess?"

"Who knows?" Rook said simply, taking a sip of his tea. It was then that Aerrow noticed the kettle and the tea cup in front of him. He slowly reached for the cup, letting the warmth seep into his fingers.

"…She shot me," Aerrow said numbly, lightly pressing his hand against his chest.

"She did," Rook admitted, "Your quick reaction prevented it from reaching the heart. The blast, though, sent you towards the cliff."

"…You caught my hand," Aerrow said softly.

Rook said nothing. The steam from the cups rose into the air in silence. Aerrow bit his lip, uncomfortable.

"You want to know why, right?" Rook said bluntly, "Well, guess."

Aerrow frowned. Rook ignored him.

"Also, Starling is heading this way so you're in for a world of hurt for not contacting her."

Aerrow suddenly wished he fell off the cliff.

* * *

"You're in for a world of hurt for not contacting me like we promised," Starling said quietly.

The room around them seethed in anger. Rook had left them alone (but not before shooting a private smirk of victory at Aerrow) and it took all of Aerrow's training not to cower before her.

Aerrow scrambled for excuses, "I didn't expect--,"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Starling cut him off, "I heard the story from Rook."

"Oh, I se—wait, what did you call him?"

"Rook. That's his name, right?"

Aerrow stared at Starling with disbelief. Starling smiled at him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I think you need to evaluate the world around you, Aerrow. You don't normally miss the obvious."

"I-what? Miss the obvious?"

Starling sighed and patted his shoulder, "Good luck."

"…Huh?"

And she left, laughing all the way while Aerrow stood there with the most perplexed expression ever seen on Atmos.

* * *

"That's all she did?" Rook said, amused.

Aerrow huffed, "That's all she did! And she just kept laughing! What was so funny?"

They were outside on the porch. The storm was fading into the night and Rook and Aerrow decided to celebrate being alive with some fine wine that Harrier had gifted Aerrow on his birthday. The wind was slow and the only lights they could spot were the ones from the house and the stars around them.

Rook chuckled, "I'd think it was obvious."

"I don't get it," Aerrow frowned and glared at him, "And you're laughing too."

"It's funny."

"Not to me," Aerrow said, taking a sip from his glass and sighed, "Well, anyway, that's what happened."

"I see."

Aerrow gave him a thoughtful glance, "So."

Rook took a sip from his own glass and repeated, "So?"

"Why did you save me?"

Rook choked. He hadn't expected the question to be so straightforward. He coughed and turned away, "It seemed like the right thing to do."

Aerrow was not convinced, "I'm not buying that."

_And he picks today not to be dense, _Rook thought. He took another long sip of wine to avoid the question. The glass was warm against his hand and if he stared long enough, he could see red on red. He leaned back slightly, feeling the wall press into his back.

"You haven't answered," Aerrow persisted.

"Didn't I tell you earlier to just guess?" Rook muttered.

Aerrow scratched his head, "Yeah, but I can't figure it out."

"I wanted to."

Aerrow started. Rook looked steadily into his glass as if riddles spoke more plainly in the wine.

"Does it bother you? That I saved you, I mean," Rook asked quietly.

_-and he was falling, falling, the darkness swallowing him up as he dropped like a silent weight—_

"No," Aerrow answered just as softly and pressed his head against Rook's shoulder, "Thank you."

Rook said nothing, but neither of them moved till the sky was grey with light.

* * *

**END **

**Notes - Well, that's that for this piece of fanfiction. But one can't stop there when there are unanswered questions. So, if anyone is interested, I will possibly be posting a prequel (dealing with Piper and Master cyclonis primarily) and a sequel (dealing with Aerrow and the Dark Ace's...attraction) **


End file.
